Green Ranger
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: What if General Ironwood was making a power suits to improve hunters and soldiers alike in combat. But the first suit came alive went after a certion knight. How will everyone reaction to a powerful Jaune Arc and his new powers. Read and find out in the adventure of The Green Ranger. It morphin time! Jaune x massiveharem. Skill!Jaune, Ranger!Jaune.
1. Chapter 1

I read a fan fiction where Ruby was a red ranger and watch Green ranger vs Ryu. Then Jaune came up in my head and I though 'Yes. This wwill be funny as hell and amazing!' This will be a AU story and a day just after the dance.

General Ironwood was looking through his reports for his 'Power Rangers' experiment. So far the Green Ranger suit seem to be functional. But it seem to denied all of the selected soldiers he himself has pick to wear it. He knew using the ancient medallions will be tricky, but not this tricky.

'What should I do? Those suits will be a big part of the future.' Ironwood though as he rub his fore head in worry.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

"What happing?!" Ironwood demand as a solider ran in.

"Sir! It the Green Ranger suit! It just got up and attack our comrad trying to subdue it, then process to diseapper in a green like energy." The solider reported.

"Where is it going?! Ironwood demanded in shock.

"To Beacon sir!" The solider response.

'Why it is going there?' Ironwood though confuse.

( Beacon. Jaune POV)

I duck under a roundhouse kick to my head and threw a punch to attacker. He parrer my punch to the side and punch me in the gut an sent me flying a few feet's away from him. I got up quickly and glare at him.

He ( I assumption it a man) was wearing a green combat spandex with gold shoulder plate. He was wearing a green helment that remind me of a dragon. Whit boots and gloves with a bite of green in it.

Why is he attacking me anyway? One moment I was sparing with Yang in Glynda class. Then he come in with a bright energy and use the seal to push Yang and Glynda out of the ring and made a force field around us. The started to attack me. I wish Glynda let us use our weapons today, but she wanted us to be ready to fight in case we don't have our weapon on us.

Which is funny that this may not be want she though might happen. Just glade dad taught me hand to hand combat. Thanks father!

Anyway, my attacker suddenly run at me and did a flying kick at me. He was so fast I couldn't dodge in time as his boot meet my chestplate and sent me at the forcefield that shock me a bit. He step back a bit and stood in his fighting stands.

I got back on my feet wobbly. The shock may have been small, but it hurt a lot! I don't think I'm going to win in this rate.

Ruby POV

Jaune is in trouble!

Yang and Professer Glynda was push back by the green man and use his powers to make a forcefield around him and Jaune. The started to attack Jaune for whatever reason.

Professer Glynda is try to break the shield down with all her might, but it proven to do nothing. She then call the others Professer's for help as well the headmaster( who just watching without doing anything) and fail to break the shield.

I cringe as Jaune was shock. He losing the fight and there nothing anyone can do.

"Who are you and why are attacking me?!" Jaune demanded as he got back up to his feet.

The man stay silent as he did a few hand move before shooting a green fireball at Jaune. He just barely manage to sidestep the attack and the green man kick him in the face. Jaune went promptly back to the floor in pain. The green man stand over Jaune as though he waiting for him to get up.

"This isn't looking good." Weiss said as she watch with a worry expression. Weiss didn't hate Jaune and though of him as a friend, thus I'm not surprising when she worry for Jaune health.

"Is there anything we can do?!" Nora ask in desperation for their leader.

"There nothing we can do. The forcefield is too powerful and none of us have a powerful dust on hand to get through. The only thing we can do is cheer Jaune on and hope he win." Blake said calmly. Even though she was having a calm expression on her face, I knew she in panic for our blond friend.

Nora then gasp and left and came back with a box full of something. All in a moment.

"Put these on! They may help motive him!" Nora said as she open up the box and revel it to be cheerleader uniforms! Where did she get these!?

"What why?!" I ask with as I felt heat on my face.

"Well if we're going to cheer Jaune on, we need to look the part." Nora said as though it make sense. Which in a strange way it did.

"That just plain out stupid!" Weiss said angerly.

"I said we do." Yang said as she came up to us.

"Uh, why?" Blake ask.

"Jaune will always listen to us and this will make him try harder for us." Yang said as she pick up a cloth and started walking away before adding, " Plus, this is too perfect to get a teasing materie."

I just shook my head at my sister before grabbing my own pair to join, I look back to see everyone else reculting grabbing a pair(beside Nora as she drag Velvet with her and getting her own. (Today Freshman and Senior share a class because the other teacher is sick.))

Oh Monty this is going to be so awkward and' even if no one won't said it, fun.

(Jaune POV)

I was having a tough time standing and seem to be on my last leg when I heard Nora voice call out to me. I turn to her and froze.

Because I see all of my females friend's standing in cheerleaders uniform! Before I could said anything they started to cheer.

"Jaune! Jaune! He our man if he can't do then no can! Go Jaune!" They cheer.

I was so flatter and , Err, 'excited'.

Can you blam me!?

Ruby and Vevlet look so adorable! Blake,Yang, Pyrrha and Nora look hot! And Weiss look very beautiful! So excuse me for 'excited' in a middle of a fight for my life!

The man in green threw a heavy punch and I caught it.

"Sorry. My friends went through the trouble to wear those cloths and cheer me on, so losing isn't a option now." I said as I feel my aura started to go through my body healing me and making me stronger.

I threw him as hard I could and ran to tackle him, but he landed gracefully and side step me. I turn around and process to throw punches and kicks as he did the same. This went on til I got a solid kick on his chest making him stumble back. He regain his balance and process to make a few hands and arms movement til a dagger came out of no where. When it did, silver lines started to form on his helmet.

"That not fair." I said as my left eye twitch.

He then try to slash me and I dodge the best I can. I could only dodge and block as the man try to kill me. But I manage to finally disarm him as he try to stab me. I sidestep to the left and grab his dagger and his arm and swung him around and he let go of the weapen as I threw him on his back. Ithen threw the dagger as he try to get back and struck him on the chest.

He feel back and didn't got up after while. I let out a breath of relive. But then a shine came from his body and he turn to a big green fireball and hit me square on the chest.

Before I black out, I heard a collecteds of gasp in shock.

So how was is? Did you all like the cheerleader thing I did there?

Anyway review to tell me your thoughts on this. And I example in the next chapter why the suit attack Jaune by itself.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I really like this one the most out of the three RWBY stories I'm doing. So let get on it.

(Ruby POV)

I sigh as I look at Jaun unconscious body. That was surrounded by twenty soldiers with guns pointed at him.

Let me rewind a half hour back.

(Flashback)

"Jaune! Are you okay!?" I ask panicking, rushing to his side. I'll ignore that Jaune is wearing the green suit now without the helmet. I figure it out later.

I have a friend that is hurt!

"Hold it there . Don't touch the body." I heard a calm voice said as I reach out to check his pulse. I turn to see Headmaster Ozpin calmly walking to me and Jaune, while sipping his coffee.

"Why?! Jaune is hurt and need help!" Yang yell at him furious.

" General Ironwood call me, while the fight was just finishing up. He told me a suit he was experimenting with suddenly came alive and attack some of his soldiers before running here. It seem to be looking for something and that something was . I want no one to touch him til General Ironwood come here and example in greater detail. So for now only one of you allow to stay. He will remain in this room to we believe he safe to let out." Ozpin example calmly.

"I stay with him! I'm a fellow leader and we're close like family." I said quickly and with authority. Which is a strange feeling whenever I do use that voice.

"But." Pyrrha try to said something, but was cute off by Ren.

"That is the safest choice. In case the suit make him go berserk, he would never hurt Ruby. Even in sparring match, he never try to attack Ruby. He care too much to hurt her. So is wise if she stay here." Ren said sagely.

Pyrrha nodded her head recuntly. She must really care forJaune.

"I'm glade we can come to a agreement. Now, everyone that isn't Ms. Rose, please return to the dorms and wait for further result." Ozpin said as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Yes sir." Everyone said as they left slowly, worry about Jaune and I. But I gave them a small smile to insure them we be fine as they left.

(Present)

So that what happen. I sat waiting for General Ironwood to example Jaune condition and to see if he safe, if not he may have to be ether lock up or put down.

No worries right?

I heard a groan next to me. I turn to see Jaune waking up.

Before I can do anything, all the soldiers had their guns cluck and aim at him. Jaune froze as he heard the guns and look around slowly, seeing all the soldiers ready to take him out.

"What ever it is, I didn't do it." Jaune said nervously. I couldn't help but giggle at his statement.

(Jaune POV)

I'm scared.

The reason being is because many guns was ready to shoot me. I don't even know why ether!

At least Ruby is close by. I feel calm as my best friend is here to give moral support.

I heard footsteps coming in to direction and I turn slightly to see who it was. And to my surprise I saw the headmaster with General Ironwood and some orange hair girl I saw at the dance. That was guarded by two soldiers.

"Hello. You must be Jaune Arc I assume." General Ironwood spoke to me in a calm manner.

"Yes sir." I reply quietly

"Don't worry, your not in trouble, just precautions to insure safety." Ironwood said.

"Safety from what?" I ask nervously.

"From the Green Ranger." He reply simply.

"Who?" I ask, not really understanding. Was he referring to the guy that attack me?

"The suit that attack you son."Ironwood said as he me straight in the eye. Waiting to see my reaction.

He got it.

"Wait, is that why he didn't speak!? It a god damn ghost!" I said while freaking out.

"I doubt it was a ghost, but yes. I want to know why it attack you and why your wearing the suite after defeating it." Ironwood said with a face full of curiousness. But my mind was some where else.

"Wait what?" I ask as I look at myself. I almost fainted from what I saw. I was really wearing the suite! How did I not notice that?

Oh right, guns to the face.

"Your wearing the suite. Which by the way rejected ever other person who try to wear it."Ironwood said as he look me up and down, as though he trying to decide if I should really wear suite.

"So what now?" Ruby ask nervously. She must be worry what there plaining to do to me. I don't really blaim her.

"I want Jaune to continue to wear the suit for the time being. I don't want to risk the suit going berserk again and killing Jaune." Ironwood said with a sigh.

"What should I do then?" I ask, worry about keeping the suite.

"I want you test the suite for me. I couldn't find the right person to wear it til now and I want to get as much data on it fighting capabilitie as much as possible. I hope you don't mind." Ironwood stated more than asking.

'What a douche.' I thought.

Can you blame me!? He more a lest said 'I want you to wear the suite may or may not kill you and not to complain about it.'

"But wouldn't that be dangerous for Jaune?" Ruby ask worry.

Thanks Rubes! I'll make you cookies later!

"That why I'm assign Penny here to watch Jaune and to train with him." Ironwood reply. That when the orange hair girl finaaly spoke.

"Salutation! My name is Penny. It a pleaser to meet you Green Ranger." Penny said happily.

"And a pleaser to meet you too Penny." I said awkwardly. I look to Ruby, who smiling at Penny, to ask her something. But was cut off before speaking.

"She will also be your partner for a missions time to time, as well she will stay with you for the next four years." Ironwood stated.

"Wait what!?" Ruby and I ask shock. That not cool man! Not cool at all! At least give a guy a notice before you drop a freaking bomb on him! Why don't you said we're going to be engage or something to finish this!

"But let me say this. Do anything funny with my niece, your family is going to get a letter about how you die fighting a Beowolf pack." Ironwood said darkly to me.

I gulp in fear. I haven't seen someone this deadly since my sisters and mother find out about the love letter I received from a stranger. Still don't know why they react that way. Wait did he said niece? Huh, who knew.

"Yes sir!" I said with a salute.

"Good. Now Penny be on your best behavior. Come Ozpin,there must to discuss." Ironwood said as he started to walk away.

"Of course uncle! See you next time!" Penny said happily.

"Good luck Mr. Arc. You'll need it." Ozpin said to me before following the General.

He sounded like he saw my death before it happen.

"It good to see again Penny." Ruby said happily.

"I feel the same way." Penny reply happily.

It seem the two knew know each other. This is going to be a long four years. But first thing first, got to inform both my team and Ruby's. Maybe this won't be so bad.

.

.

.

I feel like I made a terrible mistake in saying that.

And done. How was it? Review and tell me. See you all next time! And have a great day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Now let head straight to business and start the party. So as many Rangers would say.**

 **It morphin time!**

Jaune was taking a stroll around the school grounds with his new friend Penny. Ever since yesterday, Jaune was task with showing her around and help her settle in. Also his friends found it weird he was some kind of super hero. Nora was defintly exited about it. He didn't mind, he just wish she wasn't related to Ironwood.

He have no problem with Ironwood, other than the fact he force him into an experiment, but the man is always seem to hate his guts for being the 'Green Ranger' and Penny partner. It tiresome.

"Do you think friend Ruby and her team are doing fine on their mission?" Penny ask, bring Jaune out of his thoughts.

"I believe Ruby and her team are doing well. I'm more worry about the person stupid enough to attack them. Definitely with a real Hunter with them. They should be safe and unharm when they return. So don't worry about it too much okay Penny." Jaune said as he petted Penny head.

"Okay friend Jaune. I trust your judgement on the matter." Penny reply as she enjoy the petting. Jaune found out in the morning that Penny like to be petted, which Jaune was please about. He use to pet his sisters the same way he would pet Penny and kind of miss it. But now he have someone else to fill his brotherly petting need.

"Good. Now that I shown you around the school, let begin my training to use the suit." Jaune said as he lead them to private training grounds that the teachers are only allow to use. They were giving permission to use the grounds to train Jaune on how to use the suit and to keep it a secret. The 'Green Ranger' isn't ready to be show to the world yet.

"Okay! We will start with actively the suit." Penny said.

"Okay." Jaune said as he pull the 'morpher' from his belt buckle.

"The suit is voice activated, it also require you to press the buttons on top as well the bottom." Penny example. Jaune look at the buttons she mentions and nods his head as he understood.

"It also voice activated. So you need use the codeword to make it function properly." Penny example further as she show excitement on teaching her friend.

"What the codeword?" Jaune ask as he lightly tilt his head.

"The code word is 'Dragonzord'. Now that you know everything, give it a try." Penny said as she took a step back.

"Okay. Well here I go." Jaune said.

"Dragonzord!" Jaune yell as he press the buttons and thrust the morpher in front of him. He was then cover in green energy. After a few seconds, it reveal Jaune, but this time in the Green Ranger suit. Jaune look at his gloves hands in wonder. He remember he wore the suit yesterday, but it feel different somehow.

"How do you feel Jaune?" Penny ask.

"I feel great. It feel very different than yesterday." Jaune answer as he move his body around a bit to get a better feel of the suit.

"That because the suit wasn't functional to you yet. But now it is and ready for your orders." Penny answer joyfully.

"Cool." Jaune reply. As he was testing the suit, he suddenly got swarm with information on the weapons the suit carry and a few others functions it had.

"What was that!?" Jaune ask in shock.

"What was what Jaune?" Penny ask with a confuse frown.

"I suddenly got my head fill with knowledge on the suit capabilities." Jaune answer.

"Oh that was just the suit sending small shock waves to your brain to fill you on the suit. It was made to be easy to be use and powerful, so it no surprise you're suddenly fill with knowledge on." Penny answer sweetly.

"You couldn't have given me a heads up on." Whine Jaune.

"But friend Yang said 'why give them a heads up when seeing them freak out is more 'fun'." Penny ask confusedly. Jaune deadpan at her response.

"For now on, when Yang tells you something, make sure to check it with me okay." Jaune said.

"Okay." Penny answer happily.

The rest of the day went by quickly til it got dark. Jaune and Penny went back to the dorms to sleep.

(The next day)

Jaune was on his bed dreaming about Ruby, Penny and himself eating and talking to eacother, when his scroll woke him up. He grudgely pick his scroll up and look at who trying to contact him. His eyes widen as Ruby face shown up on caller ID. He answer quickly and said 'Hello.' But he was meet with static.

'Ruby most be in trouble. We promise each other to only call each other on our mission when need help. She must have a bad connection and can't get a word to me.' Jaune though as he quickly went through every possible possibly.

'I'm just going to have to wait for a sign. Knowing team RWBY it going to be big and easy to see.' Jaune concluded as he got up from his bed and started to pit on his usual clothes.

He decided to get an early breakfast and focused on it later. He left an note in case his teammates (which now include Penny) woke up and wonder where he went.

(Later)

Jaune meet up with his team as they were heading to the bullhead to go to their mission location. Jaune told them about the call he got from Ruby and his worry.

"I'm sure their fine Jaune." Pyrrha said after Jaune told his team about the call he got earlier.

"I don't know. I just got a bad feeling about this." Jaune said with a shake head.

"It will be find Jaune. You said it yourself. Team RWBY is a powerful team and they are with a train huntsman." Penny said with a smile.

Before Jaune can say anything, an alarm went off. Jaune look toward Vale, saw a block smoke in the air and sigh. There was his sign. Ignoring whatever being said on the speaker he turn toward his team and started talking.

"We're changing our mission. Get to the bullhead and head toward the battle ground." Jaune said qas he pull out his morpher.

"What about you Jaune?" Ren ask.

"I got a faster way to get there." Jaune said as he took a step back.

"It morphine time! Dragonzord!" Jaune said as he active his Green Ranger suit.

"That was awesome! Do it again!" Nora squeal out happily.

"Later Nora. I see you guys there." Jaune said as his body suddenly got cover in green energy and flew toward the battle.

"You heard the man! Let get going!" Pyrrha said as she rush to the bullhead. The rest follow soon after.

Ruby POV

There too many Grimm around us. I can see my friends getting tire and seem to slow down slowly. I can't blame them, we just had a fight on the train here and went straight to another fight. But we had to, the Grimm were causing chaos!

I was slicing every Grimm within my sight when I heard Weiss call out to me.

"Ruby behind you!"

I turn around to see a Beowolf in swung with it claw. I wouldn't to be able to block or dodge in time as I was to slow. But I didn't have to.

Cause suddenly a green fireball hit it in the head and kill it. My eyes widen in shock as the monster went down. I turn to see who just save me and I smile as a certain figure.

It was my best friend Jaune Arc. And he was wearing his Green Ranger outfit.

"Are you okay?" Jaune ask as he got closer to me.

"I'm fine 'Green Ranger'." I answer back with a smile. Ironwood told both teams to never revel who wore the suit. So that way no one will try to steal it from Jaune. So we call him Green Ranger when he wore the suit.

"That good to hear. Now let take care of the Grimms." Jaune said as he brought out his dagger.

"You got it!" I answer I reload my baby. It time to clean up the mess.

Jaune ran ahead first and started to slice Grimms left to right at a fast pace. He also kick and punch many more that sent them flying and/or killing them. I also manage to slice many Grimms myself and protect Jaune back as he got mind. We trusted the other to protect the other blind spot and help the other back.

It time like this I wish I had Jaune as my partner. He so nice to me.

Woah focused Ruby! There Grimms all around you and Jaune is relaying on your support.

I heard an explosion and saw the rest of Jaune team came into action. I even saw team CFVY came in to our aide. There was another two students that came to play as well.

The fight turn in to our favor as the number of Grimms started to decrease drastically.

(Few minutes later)

It all ended as the Professer's and General Ironwood roboted soldiers came and finish the battle.

I sigh in relieve as the remaining Grimms were taken care of.

I turn toward Jaune and saw he was surrounded by the news people. I listen what was being said and giggle at Jaune misfortune as I did.

"Who are you?"

"Are you the reason why the Grimm attack?"

"Are ally to Vale or one of the four kingdoms?"

"Are you a Huntsman?"

"I'm the Grenn Ranger. I was not reason why the Grimm attack. I'm loyal to the people, not the kingdoms. No, I'm not a Huntsman. I'm simply an ally to those in need." Jaune answer every question as smoothly as posable.

This went on til Jaune had enough.

"I'm sorry, but I have somewhere to be. Excuse me." Jaune said as he cover himself with green energy and teleported away. Most likely back to Beacon. I heard the news reporters grain in disappointment. I giggle at them a little and went to check on my team.

(Jaune POV)

I finally got away from the news reporters. I didn't like how some accuse me in casing that chaos. That was just rude and uncall for. I mean I help stop it!

Anyway, I was back in my dorm room and power down my suit. I pluck down on my bed and got ready to take a nap. I'll deal with verhing else later. I'm exhaust and ready for some sleep. Plus now I know Ruby is safe. So nothing to worry about for now.

I finally let sleep took over me and had a weird dream about a gaint robot dragon.

 **And done. So was the chapter? I know the fight scean was weak, but the fight wouldn't change much with Jaune and Penny. So I kept it sort, but sweet. Anyway review and have a good day. Also enjoy a small preview for the future chaps. Also know, they are not in order of how there going to show up.**

"We need zord power state!"

"Soba attack!"

"I won't let you get away Adam!"

"Can we have your autograph?!"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"The father of all Power Rangers!"


End file.
